


Smile

by Blurrblez



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurrblez/pseuds/Blurrblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is feeling a bit down about life, so Gasket does what he does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of pointless fluff, I suppose. Wrote it to make myself feel better, mostly. Hope you enjoy!

It had been about fifteen minutes now since Drift had noticed Gasket was staring at him. Being stared at wasn’t unusual for a mech in Drift’s position. In fact, it was a common occurrence. But somehow being stared at by Gasket was unsettling. Not because he was afraid of being judged, or looked down on. No. It was because he knew the mech wasn’t doing either of those that it was unsettling him. He was just… staring. Silently.

Intently.

And entirely on purpose. Drift vented a sigh, shifting his optics upwards to finally glance to the mech. Upon doing so, the ridiculous face the other had been making to try to stay concentrated on the target of his attention immediately dropped. And was, unsurprisingly, replaced immediately with his usual friendly smile. He lifted a servo and wiggled his fingers in a little wave.

Drift narrowed his optics at the other. Great, it seemed other had been trying new tricks to get his attention. It wasn’t surprising. Everyone knew how well he could ignore mechs calling out to him. He was used to it. It was rarely on purpose, but it happened. Gasket knew that. So obviously words wasn’t the way to go. No. Uncomfortable staring with an odd face, puckered lips, and hunched shoulders was obviously the best answer.

Obviously.

With another sigh, and a few more minutes of insistent finger wiggling from the other, he finally lifted his hand and tilted it side to side slightly in a little return wave of his own. The mech seemed to take that as invitation to come over because, not a second later, he was on his pedes and doing just that. The evening was graced with another, more forced sigh. And not a moment later his side was graced with the weight of a far-too-cheerful mech sitting and leaning against it.

He slouched his shoulders under the weight of an arm wrapping around them, and looked to the set of friendly blue optics now mere inches from him. Personal space? Who had ever heard of such things? Obviously not a gutter mech! They were beneath even that! He knew what was coming next.

“Why the long face?” See? That. Gasket always asked that. Every time. No one was allowed to be sad in his group, at all. Primus forbid someone even dim their optics! They’d be getting a personal talking to by Gasket on all the wonders and joys of being a half-starved mech in need of a good polish and maybe an anti-virus update. Such a glorious life was theirs.

And yet still, knowing this, he went with his usual reply. “Nothing.”

Sometimes he wondered if that reply even made sense. Maybe ‘What long face?’ would be more fitting? Who knows. Who cares? Obviously he does more than he should if he’s even having this thought process. Yes. Back to the present, and the never-ending smile faced right at him. “Nothing, huh? Again? Wow, you must be bored with all the… nothing. Going on in your life.”

With the fourth. Fifth? Sigh of the evening, Drift turned his head back to the ground. “Yeah.” He managed. After about five seconds of staring at the rusted metal of the planet, the view was suddenly jerked out of focus. Along with him. His optics widened as he threw out his arms instinctively, only to free up the space around his waist and stomach for the mech responsible for his sudden toss of reality to wrap his arms around.

There was a pause as everything shifted back to upright reality. And he slowly realized he was no longer seated on the cold, hard ground. No, instead. He was seated on the warm, still-hard but not as much so metal of a lap. That belonged to Gasket. Who was now hugging him. And had his face buried into his shoulder.

He didn’t say anything or attempt to move for several moments. A time that lasted long enough for Gasket to start humming softly, nuzzling into his neck as he did so. It sent a shiver down Drift’s spinal strut, and those arms tightened around his waist.

A few moments longer and, slowly, he relaxed into the embrace. He felt that smile return against his shoulder, and slid down enough it was leaned against his helm instead. The arms moved to his chest below relaxing enough to drape comfortably over his lap, and soon he slid his servos to join them there, allowing the mech to gather them up into his owns and entwine their fingers.

Okay. He had to admit. With a mech like Gasket around, it was irritatingly hard to stay sad. He was optimistic, friendly, affectionate. And did everything he could to keep them alive and happy without resorting to violence. Crime. He only stole when he had to, and did so with as little damage as possible. It was rarely from anyone who couldn’t afford to replace what was taken. If it was from people.

He had high morale for a mech who lived in a place where everyone around and themselves included were used as doormats by everyone above them.

“Feel any better?” He was brought from his thoughts by the words. Mumbled against his helm, it felt odd. Ticklish. He smiled slightly as the other nuzzled their helms together gently. “…Yeah.” He leaned further back, and arms shifted again to accommodate the position. Elbows rubbed against his side, and he bit back a small giggle unsuccessfully.

Gasket paused and tilted his head to look at Drift, who turned his head to look at the other, optics brightening a notch at the smile the other was giving him. That one wasn’t friendly. No. It was playful. “Gasket. Don’t.” He felt the servos slide from his own, and quickly grabbed after them. “Gasket!”

Everyone in the area jumped slightly at the shrill squeal that followed, heads turned and smiles formed at the sight of Drift flailing about and laughing loudly, happily, as Gasket tickled him mercilessly.

No one was allowed to be sad around Gasket. He did his best to make you wish you’d never stopped smiling.


End file.
